Consequences
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Some people believe you cannot live your life without being punished for your crimes some day; and for Bakugo Katsuki, today was that day. Villain! Midoriya Izuku. Villain! Todoroki Shouto. Implied/Referenced of Mutilation.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is connected to "Lighthouse." But is not necessary to read that one in order to understand this fic!

* * *

Consequences

"Dabi, release his restraints"

"Huh? This gu-"

"Don't do it"

The voice was from the other side of the room, hide between the other villains. It was from a young boy, but his speech was distorted with a device, so it didn't sound familiar to Bakugo. Some of the people move, turned their heads and giving a Katsuki a chance to see. He had a dark green hoodie, it had some patches and what appears to be burnt, yet, it was still usable, it also had two rabbit ears on the sides; the jersey was hiding part of his face, also with a metal mask with holes was in front of his mouth, probably the responsible of the odd voice. He could notice he was wearing some black dress pants, and behind the sweater he was wearing a fancy white shirt.

Who the fuck dresses these guys? First whoever with hands all over him, now somebody who thought it would be good to put a ruined hoodie with funeral clothes. All crazy fucks; he swears in his mind.

"And what do you think you are doing, making orders?" The voice of the freak now sounded annoyed, instead of the stupid kind tone he tried to use before.

"My freaking job" The teenager didn't appear to be bothered for the fact that his boss was pissed, like this was some sort of usual. With someone so useless being a leader and people who didn't look too happy to please, Bakugo didn't understand how the heck they manage to do something right. "I'm your consultant, and he is my speciality. He is not listening at all, and release the restraints will not make him listen to you more."

How the fuck this asshole knows him? Somebody in the camp says something about the villains communicating with somebody that somehow knew the way they react, and it may or may not actually work with him-the assholes attack from the back anyways-. He was too surprised to say something to that comment, so the rip off Houdini talk.

"Oh common, he would not make something stupid like that, he at least would fake that he is in our side."

The teenager separates from the wall, walking a couple of steps "Ka-, Bakugo; will you listen to us if we liberate you or not?" it was obvious he was going to use his name before going for the last name; the fucker thought he could go for Katsuki? Even knowing they would not make any business? He really didn't understand this idiot.

"Fucking no" This situation was the worst for him; chained in an unknown location, with a bunch of weirdos who actually knew how to fight-unlike the ones in the USJ-, so it was obvious this was bad news to him. However, he makes a grin, looking like the boss he actually was; one thing he learned in elementary school is that you never can show weakness, and less with enemies "The minute I got without these restrictions, I will crush you all motherfuckers."

Nobody makes a comment, or even appear to be scared. They really think they can take him down? They are really a bunch of morons. The one in the hoodie got closer, apparently in direction of the freak with hands; even at that distance, Bakugo was incapable of look to his face, without any idea how he could look.

"We made a deal Shigaraki, if this didn't work I would do what I want. He would not cooperate, is useless."

"If I just talk more-"

"You say all you could think of in order to convince him; how the society is corrupt, how is obvious he wants to win always, and he still call us motherfuckers. I told you before this operation he would not change his mind about being a hero, Freezer burn and I only help you because we made a deal. If he is not one of us, it would be more useful for us to take him down now."

They stay silent for a couple of minutes, without anybody attempting to talk. What the fuck was happening him? This was for recruit him or what? And who the fuck was in charge, or really people here could negotiate to work? He didn't like working in groups because he was more than enough, but if this was supposed to be an organization, was pathetic as fuck.

After that time, the boy looks in front "Very well; Freezer burn, bring the stuff; we are going to do my plan now."

Somebody who was beside him moves; it was so silent that Bakugou didn't notice somebody was watching his back. He heard the sound of someone dragging a table, and the mysterious person put the furniture in front of him, taking his hand still restrained in the desk. He looks who was that person, and didn't believe in what he saw.

"Half-Half bastard?!" It was obviously him; he was using a long sleeve dark red t-shirt, with a vest, tie, and black dress pants, just like the hoodie guy. His hairstyle was different, the white hair trying to cover the red part in an attempt to hide his scar. He appears totally calm, like he didn't know him at all.

He shortly recovered from the surprise, shouting again "This is where you had been all this time, fucker?! Nobody had seen your ass since the Sports Festivals, and you were with the assholes who try to kill us?! You had an idea of what is happening outside?! Your dad is dead! And is probably because of these assholes!"

Bakugo was in a rage, yeah, this idiot maybe had a best-than-you complex, or at least appear it like that when he refused to use his fire side against him, like he didn't deserve to be taking seriously. Yet, one thing was that and other totally different was that he could betray him, the school, the entire society. During the screaming, Todoroki didn't look disturbed for any of the things he said; being busy putting extra chains in the table with the hands, in a way to stop him from moving his arms. At least until the last one; he frowns his face a little, but it was more in confusion than another thing; finally, he saw him in the eyes.

"Of course I know that Endeavor is dead, who you think could actually sneak into the house? And also make the temperature cold enough to take down his flames?" His tone was frustrated, just for the accusation of the idea that this fact was hidden from him, or even further, that they could do it without him. Bakugo's eyes grow wider, understanding the meaning behind those words even if he didn't say it out loud; he actually killed his-

"You are fucking sick" His tone was without any anger, still too surprised to sound more alive, but being him, it wasn't odd this was his thoughts. Todoroki, fresh as a cucumber; wasn't bothered for his words; completing his job to make him more immobilize than before, he separated from him looking for something.

The one with the hoodie move in from of the desk, making Katsuki separate his glance from the ex-UA student "If you think that was a surprise, you have no idea what is actually going on, Bakugou Katsuki, or I should say-" He finally took out the mask, at the same time he takes down the hood, revealing his face "Kacchan?"

" _No._ " That was his first thought. Some months ago, Midoriya Izuku- _Deku_ -was reported missing, a couple of days after he was attacked by the Sewer Villain, that was going in the news, looking for the missing student. His old uniform, backpack with school books were partially disintegrated, and for some reason, the hero diaries were somehow gone from his room. Many people speculate about kidnapping, the use of the diaries for villains, assassination; none of the theories make enough sense and soon the case was getting cold, without any improvement.

He had been in conflict since that day; if he escaped, it was his fault? Because he was bothering and bullying him? If they were still friends, he could have been in the scene of the crime in case it has been one? Taking down whatever was the asshole who kill or kidnapped him? Nothing makes sense to him neither, and he was trying to move on from the accident; even if it was difficult because Aunt Inko was visiting the old hag all the time, crying in her shoulder about how worried she was.

And him-that asshole-was there, in front of him, with the villains. That makes him snap "What the fuck are you doing here?! You have an idea what the fuck was going on without you?! Your poor mother-"

A fist got into his cheek, stopping his screams; Bakugo spit blood after the impact, coughing a little and seeing Deku again with confusion. He was wearing a brass knuckle, however, that was too strong for him; since this fucker could actually fight? When he saw his eyes, he stopped breathing for a moment; to this day, he never saw Midoriya Izuku so angry.

"Don't ever dare to talk about my mother, especially you, moron" He never got the guts to insult him, but again, he also didn't fight back neither; a lot of things change when you switch sides apparently. "You never cared about me or her, and now you are talking about who is an idiot? That is laughable, not to mention hypocrite."

"It's amazing, isn't it? Everybody knew the kind of guy you were, one who will terrorize people and beat them even if it was obvious they were too weak to fight back; but you still got into UA without any issues, looks like those assholes doesn't care which type of person are the future heroes, as long as they are powerful" He knew that face, he recognized that voice, yet, it was so different that was almost a different person. No nerves, no stuttering; his tone was cold, and his eyes looked at him like he was an annoying mosquito "You are not the only one; another student in your classroom, is only hoping that he will get a girlfriend for being a hero, can you believe it? But not only that, even the pros are like this; Mt Lady only care about attention and popularity, and Endeavor would fight anybody in order to become the number one. And still, they are worshiped even more than the ancient gods; who cares about the people, right? Why care about humanity when you can be above them? Is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Bakugo was for once, in silence; his mouth so tense in order to not scream that you could hear him clenching his teeth. He needed to get the hell out of here; it would be a pain in the ass explain to the classroom that the other one missing was the same one who killed his father, and he didn't have any idea how he could say to Aunt Inko his son is now a villain, but he would think about it when is the moment. Now, is time to blow up his face, chained or not.

Deku stopped talking in a middle of a phrase, with the victim to busy thinking that he wasn't aware that the heck he was talking at that moment. Midoriya sigh, looking at the roof as he was expecting some kind of mercy from above, like he deserves that shit "You are not listening, aren't you? Even in this situation, you think you are superior. Perhaps, you think you are above consequences?"

Bakugo didn't even answer, not with words at least, instead, he make a grin; don't letting the villain notice how nervous he actually was, he would not give him the satisfaction to see him scare. Deku's expression was between annoyed and bored "Exactly."

Izuku turned to another side, probably looking to Todoroki who was again behind him. "It's enough, we have a schedule, it's better if we finish this. Shouto, put him the muzzle."

Listening to his order, Bakugo got a muzzle in his mouth, tight and like the one in the Sports Festival, this will silence him even screaming. He tries to fight, but he was more immobilized than before; he only could move his head. When he turned back into Deku, he was on the side of the table, holding a sharp ax.

"You want me to make him pass out?"

"Nah; it's a shame we need to be sure the people outside don't hear him, I would love to hear him scream, but at least I will have the satisfaction of looking at his expression." He aligns the ax with one of his wrists; Bakugou immediately look at him, he would not be capable of- "Ready to be quirkless, Kacchan?"

His crazy eyes like a maniac were the only thing he could see before everything becomes red.

. . .

The mission was officially a failure. Somehow the villains go out even if the one who could use tele-transportation was unconscious, the other missing student from UA was with the villains, with the young boy he disappointed months ago; he had failed to the young ones.

" _Especially him_ " With pain in his eyes, he looked down, where he had young Bakugo in his arms. If he had been sooner, if he had been with the students back in the training camp…this could have been prevented. He was personally going to escort him to an ambulance, it was the best he could do after seeing him in that state; he was unconscious, bleeding from his wrist even with an emergency tourniquet. Before they got into their hideout, somebody cut out young Bakugo's hands.

" _Who could do something so horrible?_ " Somehow, he was scared of the answer.

* * *

At this point, Midoriya is a secret undertale fan, it's my second fic with Villain!Deku and again I make him use a phrase from undertale. Brownie points to anybody who notices which quotes I'm talking about.

How cut out Bakugo's hands makes him quirkless? Well, if you look the description of his quirk, it says that he secretes nitroglycerin from his palms, not any other place; so if you get out the hands, it means he is also unable to use his quirk. Obviously All for One could steal his power, but that would not be fun for Izuku.

Izuku wanted revenge, Shigaraki wanted to make him one of them; Midoriya of course knew Bakugo enough to know there was no way in hell he would accept; yet, Shigaraki insisted in taking him, and Deku's ability to read people was an advantage they needed it in a place with so many people. That is how they make a deal, because if he was going to be a hero, later could be an issues; besides, another missing student from UA who was mutilated would hurt them.

I had seen a lot of personalities of Villain!Deku, and yes, this one is obviously Ooc, but the idea of making him a villain is already too much Ooc for him, so why not have a little bit of fun about it? Also, it was not stated here, but he doesn't have any powers; I think he could be an incredible villain just with his way to read people alone.

Even if it was not necessary to read it before; this is connected it with "Lighthouse". Why Todoroki is still with the villains if he got what he wants? I may write about it in another opportunity, but the reason is that, he doesn't have anything else in this world; and Midoriya may or may not take advantage of that.

I needed to re-edit this again because I lost the first version, at sadly, it was in the second attempt grammarly decides to stop working, so is possible there are a lot of mistakes in this. My apologies. Also, I couldn't think of any title, sorry for that.

That's it! I hope you like it, see ya in the next one.


End file.
